


Ugh Speed Dating!

by MoeMoeBonzai



Series: DRV3 Love Stories [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blushing, Bromance, Dating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Happy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shyness, Slow Romance, Speed Dating, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeMoeBonzai/pseuds/MoeMoeBonzai
Summary: So these are basically small stories from different characters and their adventures in friendship, dating, and life! It takes place in an Au where none of that killing game stuff takes place.Shuichi had somehow been dragged along to a quaint cafe for a round of speed dating. He was tired of the loneliness that surrounded him every day but.. seriously? Speed dating? What will become of the detective apprentice now? God damn it Kaito..





	Ugh Speed Dating!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Feel free to suggest any ideas/ships you have you may want me to write, the ones in the tags are simply the ones I'm going to do for sure. I hope you all enjoy, I welcome any constructive criticism! :D

Shuichi Saihara hesitated outside of the cafe, taking in a deep breath of the winter air leaving a fluffy puff behind as he exhaled. Inside, people were stowing away their coats and smiling. He couldn't imagine this was a good idea... maybe he could slip away before-

 

"Shuichi bro what's up!" Shuichi froze up at the sound of his friend, Kaito Momota's voice. Well so much for sneaking away...

 

"Hey, Kaito. Do- Do I really have to do this?" Shuichi asked, holding onto his teal colored scarf, sighing, and glancing to the ground. Upon glancing back Kaito's brows had furrowed and he tapped his foot. He heaved a sigh of his own and put his hands on his hip.

 

"Do you want to meet someone special or not? You told me you didn't want to meet just anyone, so I did my research and there are so many stories of this being successful!" Kaito responded, with a bright smile. A couple girls entered behind them as they conversed. Shuichi couldn't imagine how many people were in there. "Are you still not convinced?"

 

Shuichi's eyes shot back to Kaito as he nodded slowly. His last relationship hadn't exactly turned out well...

 

"Okay buddy listen, I know talking to people can be hard for you, so I wanted something with tiny bits. You don't have to commit to a date if you don't want to! Not to mention, they base compatibility on interests and your opinion of the girls so you're more likely to find a decent match, man!" Kaito explained, showing he had really put a lot of thought into this... Shuichi smiled at his friend.

 

"Alright, alright. I came all the way here, so I might as well give it a shot. That is, assuming you didn't come along to find a date for yourself." Shuichi raised an eyebrow slightly playfully.

 

"What?! I mean... Maybe a little, but I'm mostly here as a wing man!" The moon man threw his arms out nonchalantly as he explained himself.

 

"I'm leaving." Shuichi jokingly stated, walking a few steps away. Kaito grabbed his arm gently and tried to make him stay. "I was just kidding, Kaito. Let's go in already, it's cold out here."

 

"Awe man, I thought you were really going to leave for a second!" Kaito chuckled scratching his neck, "Yeah let's go!"

 

And with that, Shuichi's speed dating hell began.

 

A bubbly woman handed them cards and they stood and caught up on how each other have been until it started.

 

"If everyone would start at the table with their numbers, that would be great!" The bubbly woman directed them to take their seats. Shuichi's heart started racing as he did so, so loud he almost thought the first girl that sat down could hear it.

 

Speaking of this girl, she was quite beautiful with long luscious ponytails of a dark mahogany shade, red piercing eye like sweet strawberries, and her cute trendy outfit of similar colors. Her facial expression however said, "Do you wanna die?" Shuichi scratched his cheek and glanced away then back at the intimidating girl.

 

"H-Hi, my name is Shuichi Saihara." The girl looked at him, her body language screaming that she was disinterested, a small, "Cool" escaping her lips.

 

"Aha... What's your name?" Shuichi tried to start the conversation again, maybe the girl was just socially awkward like him.

 

"If I tell you will you blab quietly to yourself? I want to be here about as much as you do..." She responded in a quiet almost emotionless tone.

 

"Ah- You can tell?" Shuichi must be sweating bullets or something. Either that or this girl is good at reading body language. Although she was interesting, he probably couldn't really start a conversation with her or keep one...

 

"Yes. My name is Maki Harukawa, and our time is up." Indeed, it was, the ding of the bell signifying the sixty seconds was over. Maki stood up adjusting her pigtails and walked off to the next table. Good luck Kaito with that one.

 

The next several rounds were fairly normal, they exchanged a few questions back and forth, and concluded promptly. Nobody particularly jumped out at him. One girl did almost all the talking without even really looking at him. So far, this was a mega bust! He glanced over at Kaito to see his status. Seemingly, he had just finished his date with the stoic Maki and was smiling like a dork. Had he gotten her to talk by some miracle? Then again, he always gets Saihara to talk, even when he's upset-

 

"Hello?"

 

Shuichi turned back, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be greeting the next girl.

 

"S-sorry! Hi! I'm Saihara Shuichi, I mean Shuichi Saihara." Saihara chuckled in an awkward manner. The girl giggled at his mess-up. She extended a hand with a warm smile that was reminiscent of a field of a flowers... if that makes any sense-

 

"I'm Kaede. Kaede Akamatsu, and it's nice to meet you, Shuichi. What is it you do?" He blushed a little at her interest. She was the most polite and sweet by far, but, he probably shouldn't get his hopes up.

 

"I'm a detective actually... What about you?" She smiled even sweeter if that was possible.

 

"I like your uniform it's really unique! I'm a humble pianist, I could play you a song sometime if you'd like." She brushes a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, revealing an elegant music note earring covered in small diamonds. Her nails are decorated in a pretty passion-fruit pink.

 

"U-Uhh... yes, that sound's lovely." Shuichi smiles back hoping he doesn't look geeky and awkward.

 

"Sweet! So favorite color?"

 

"Teal?" Kaede giggles again, did he say something weird?

 

"Teal isn't usually what most people think of. I'll go with blush pink then!" She responded enthusiastically. "Now what's your favorite kind of food?"

 

Shuichi knew that one easily, he got it all the time and ate it at his desk.

 

"I love steamed dumplings. I order a couple boxes every time I get some in fact."

 

"From that place near Harajuku Station? Ah, I love their dumplings!" Kaede curled her hands into a lively pose cupping each side of her chest. The bell had dinged but Shuichi almost didn't want her to go.

 

"Yeah. Well, it was nice to meet you Akamatsu." He placed his hands on the table. A small "ah-" escaped his throat as he looked back to his hands, one of hers lay over his.

 

"Sorry if this is forward... But you can call me Kaede. I hope to see you at my next performance." She clasped a card in his hands. With that note, she stood up and walked away with a wave, almost knocking into another girl since she wasn't looking ahead of her. It was oddly cute. Ah, Shuichi focus! The next few were also normal and sort of bland, except for one girl that was extremely desperate, and it sort of made him uncomfortable. He just glanced at Kaito as this was going on- Akamatsu is at his table now. He wonders what they're talking about.

 

"Helloooo? Do you always stare at other girls on dates?"

 

"Ah, no sorry." Shuichi glances back at the girl giving him a disgusted look. She rolled her eyes and continued talking as Shuichi clutched the card Kaede gave him.

 

By the end of the round he had met many people, some he wished he hadn't, some he liked, and some that stood out to him. He rated them all adequately and turned in his card to the colorful, bubbly hostess. Kaito shuffled through everyone over to him, buzzing with energy.

 

"I take it things went well?" Shuichi questioned him as he leaned against the cafe wall. Kaito gave his usual dorky smile.

 

"Yeah, I think so. How did it go for you man, I thought all those girls were cute as hell!" He made a gesture like a child who was excited to get a new toy.

 

"Yeah they were. I think things went alright, although I doubt I'll get any high scoring matches..." Shuichi answered, glancing around the cafe for a certain warm smile.

 

"Really, just alright? A little bird told me that you might get a date, and your eyes seem to be searching for someone specific!" Shuichi glanced back gesturing for him to hush.

 

"No, I was checking the status of the matches... What are you talking about, what little bird?" Kaito smirked and crossed his arms.

 

"You'll see, just wait. Also, you're a shitty liar." Shuichi shook his head.

 

"Whatever, Kaito..." He pulled his hat down as the hostess came back to the middle of the room. She fixed the mic on her dress and flattened its creases before making an announcement to everyone.

 

"Thank you all for participating today, you're all welcome to leave now, I have your matches ready and your contact information will be traded sometime today."

 

With a small bow the bubbly girl positioned herself at the door and handed copies of their card back as they left. Technically, Kaede wasn't meant to give Shuichi her information, but he had consented to wanting to hear her music, so he wouldn't rat her out or anything. Besides, he was genuinely interested in how she plays. Kaito and Shuichi grab their cards on the way out and go for lunch. Kaito makes him promise to check his email later that day. When he gets back to his uncle's agency, his files have been moved. Ah pesky uncle, he's forcing him to take a break, isn't he? Shuichi sighs and opens his laptop and checks his email.

 

_{Hello participant **Shuichi Saihara**! Thank you for showing up today. The following information from your matches has been sent!}_

_{ **Kaede Akamatsu - Phone # and Email** }_

 

A small smile spread across his face to find that his match was the one he wanted, although, it was concerning why he felt so strongly towards someone he just met- He should go drink some tea to calm his nerves. The detective apprentice stands up clutching her card and puts it in his pocket, planning to arrange his first date soon. Of course, that's only after Kaito will stop spam texting him asking him if he's checked his email...


End file.
